


Feels

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Fe Femslash 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Dorothea feels the sea, Dorothea feels love.Day 1: Breathe
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Fe Femslash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619899
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE Femslash February 2020





	Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to try to do a little for femlash february this year and use @Fefemslash prompts starting with the best fire emblem pairing, doropetra

She's feeling.

That's the only thing she's doing.

The water caress all her skin, only feeling its gentle touch, only feeling its strenght when she moves.

She tries not to, but she eventually moves when the air is needed.

Before she can open her eyes, she feels a hand close around her wrist, pulling her out.

Dorothea coughs, she has been too much time under the water, and feels the other woman holding her while still pulling her out the sea.

"Breathe" Petra commands, " I was worry you was a lot of time without taking a breathe."

Dorothea opens her eyes, with a little difficult because of Brigid's sun intensity and smiles when her gaze focuses on her girlfriend.

"Maybe I need your breath more than mine to stay under water more time."

She sees Petra confused face and her hand moves to her girlfriend's cheek, getting closer until their lips join, feeling the salt from the sea be the flavour in their mouths.

She feels.

That's the only thing she does.


End file.
